


This Interview Is Over

by i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics



Series: The Not Multi Chapter Fic Shrine [17]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Drugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22340506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics/pseuds/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics
Summary: Connor gets himself arrested by Jared.
Relationships: Alana Beck/Zoe Murphy
Series: The Not Multi Chapter Fic Shrine [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589902
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	This Interview Is Over

Connor knew he was screwed.

He should’ve stopped doing crack a long time ago.

And now he’s going to get arrested for it.

“So, wait a second, Mr. Murphy please explain to me again how you "accidentally” drugged the child?“ Jared asked putting air quotes around accidentally.

Connor couldn’t believe it. he was going to get arrested by the kid who ate fucking bath bombs.

"Jared,” Connor gave him finger guns after deciding to play up to Jared’s rather large ego “My man! You know, the insanely cool Jared Kleinman-,”

“Mr. Murphy, your flattery is not appropriate.”

Well shit. That didn’t work? WHat? Jared? Serious? Ha. Never thought that would happen.

“You don’t need to call me "Mr. Murphy” Jared. We know each other.“

Jared was getting frustrated. Why he had to be put on this specific case was beyond him, but Connor was fucking lucky that it was Jared dealing with his bullshit.

"CON-!” Jared regained his composure. “Mr. Murphy, answer the question. Explain to me how you quote-unquote "accidentally” drugged A CHILD!!! Your sister’s an Alana’s no less!“

Connor sighed. "Look I mistook the crack for baby formula. There, happy Kleinman?”

It was Jared’s turn to sigh. He completely forgot about being professional in that moment. “Connor, why did you have crack? It’s illegal. Crack near a child no less.”

“Look. 1. I was panicking. It was crying and I freaked out. 2. That is completely irrelevant and 3. This interview is over,” Connor got up to leave.

Connor was arrested and never spoke to Zoe and Alana since.

Their kid was fine tho.


End file.
